Super Smash Bros for 3DS & Wii U:The Dark Shadow Army World's Conquest
by SpiritChannelerJosh
Summary: Ch 4: The Mighty Morphin Smashers. After saving Pac-Man's world, Josh, Mackenzie and the Pokemon ends up in the Smash Mansion, where their friends and Master Hand are waiting for them.
1. New Game

Super Smash Bros for 3DS & Wii U: The Dark Shadow Army World's Conquest

Chapter 1: Start Disc 1: New Game

Creating New Save Data…. The Data has been saved.

-?-

Unknown Location

Floating in the darkness was a man in black clothes. But his body was different. The man's body was like a virus, but this time his entire body is black except for his red eyes.

"So, it looks like it has failed to take over the World of Trophies." The man said.

He waved his hand and a screen appeared before him. The man watches the screen as his creation is being destroyed and everything being destroyed as well. Then he turns around and looks down at R.O.B, who took the roll to become the Shadow Minister.

"That was almost six years ago." Shadow Minister said. "So what are your orders, Lord Xeon?"

"Have my army ready to mobilize from my realm." Xeon said. "No one knows that I exist in my base of operations."

The Shadow Minister nodded.

"Next, you will be in charge of the outside world." Xeon said.

"I will gladly take control of the facility." The Shadow Minister said. "Just say the word and we'll move out."

Xeon crosses his arms over his chest. "I have been keeping an eye on the worlds where the Smashers come from." Xeon said. "Before the Smashers are reunited, we must take them out permanently and find the legendary ancient weapons and destroy them."

"The Legendary Ancient Weapons?" The Shadow Minister asked.

"That is correct." Xeon said. "Once we gather enough energy from the worlds and destroy The Legendary Ancient Weapons, we shall move on to the biggest one of them all."

"Which is…?"

"The rumored real world." Xeon chuckled. "That is the biggest one of them all. Those fools don't even have a clue about the real world." Xeon turned away. "Shadow Minister, begin to invade on one of their worlds. The factory is already taken out of Subspace and I want a Dark Shadow Bomb into Pac-Man's World."

Xeon snaps his fingers and summons a tall humanoid creature. The humanoid creature was wearing gray armor and the center of its chest was a red jewel. The creature has mechanical claws, standing on its two feet and the color of the eyes were black. Upon its armor chest was the symbol of the Dark Shadow Army. There was a star in the circle and there was a black dragon going through. Standing right next to it was a Dark Shadow Bomb. The Dark Shadow Bomb almost look like a Subspace Bomb but different.

"…." The Shadow Minister looks inside the bomb. Inside it was a small black bubble in a small purple canister.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Xeon asked, turning his head around.

"The **Shadow General** is very impressive." The Shadow Minister said.

The Shadow General walks behind the Dark Shadow Bomb and closes it. The Shadow Minister notices the emblem on the bomb instead of a big red x on it. Two creatures appeared on either side of the Shadow General. These two creatures look the same as the Shadow General without the armor except for the emblem on its body. Its eyes were purple.

"And so does the **Primus**." Xeon said, turning away. "Begin at once."

The Shadow Minister nodded and turned around. "It shall be done at once." The Shadow Minister said, as the Primus and the Shadow General vanish into the darkness.

"**Are you sure it's wise enough to trust him, Master?"** a voice asked from the darkness.

"I am sure of it." Xeon said. "Besides, he knows the consequences for him and the race."

The voice chuckled. **"Nice. So where are the so-called "Legendary Ancient Weapons?"**

"Somewhere in the worlds." Xeon said.

"**That stinks."** The voice grunted.

"For now I want you to remain here and keep an eye on the Shadow Minister." Xeon said. "Also, make sure that our "hidden source" is secured."

"**As you wish."** The voice said before leaving.

Within the darkness, the Shadow Minister can't help but wonder of how to escape. _"This is bad."_ The Shadow Minister thought. _"Not only that I must support him, I have to do this in order for my race. From what he told me is the truth, it's hard to swallow all of that. After all he…"_ The Shadow Minister shook himself. _"I can't betray him now. I'll have to stay low when the time comes."_

* * *

><p><strong>The Gathering of the Smashers Saga<strong>

**Begins**

-Real World-

The Fields

_Tales of Phantasia- Fighting of the Spirit (Arrange Version)_

Two teenagers stood on either side of the battlefield. On the right side of the battle was a teenage boy. He was wearing a red t-shirt, blue shorts and black sneakers. His raven hair color is black and his eyes are brown. The teenager swung his wooden Japanese sword in front of him and looks at his opponent.

_I'm Josh, a 19 teenager. I live up in Massachusetts. My skin is dark. Just an ordinary teenager with just a normal life, right? That's not true, exactly. You see, my life has been completely changed._

On the other side of the field was a teenage girl. She was wearing a blue t-shirt, short blue jeans and pink sneakers. Her hair is brown, the color of her eyes is green and the skin was a bit darker as Josh.

"**Are you two ready?"** a deep gruff voice asked.

They both turned their attention to the sidelines.

"We're ready, Lucario." Josh smiled.

"**Alright then."** Another deep gruff voice said.

"Wish us luck, Lucy and Greninja!" Mackenzie called.

_Lucario, Lucy and Greninja are very special. Fourteen years ago, Mackenzie and I were playing in the park and there was a path that leads into the forest. The both of us were five years old at the time. Our parents always tell us not to go anywhere without a grown up to watch. But we went in when our folks weren't looking. In the woods, we found three strange looking eggs in the woods. When we found the eggs, it started to rain and we brought the eggs with us back home._

"Ready?" Lucario called.

_Mackenzie and I brought the eggs over to my house and our parents found out about it when Mackenzie and I were playing a little bit rough. They've decided that we can keep the eggs as long as we take extra care of them. After a few weeks passed by, Mackenzie and I notices that the eggs were beginning to hatch. When the eggs hatch, there were three babies Pokémon. The first baby was like a canine but it has a blue tail, __black legs and torso, and a yellow collar. It has rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws. It has a black "mask" and red eyes. It stands on its toes instead of its entire foot._

_The second baby was the same as the first baby, but instead it has a yellow tail, black legs and torso, and a blue collar._

_Then the last baby looks like a quadruped, frog-like Pokémon. It has light blue skin, white hands, and a dark blue stripe from the center of its oval head to its nose. Its eyes, which have yellow sclera, black irises, and white pupils, protrude vertically from its head due to the size. It has three fingers and two toes on its hands and feet. The two small canine babies Pokémon open their eyes and began to cry and the baby frog-like Pokémon did the same._

_Mackenzie and I both knew these were never to be seen Pokémon before. Our parents thought they were mutants, but we explain to them about Pokémon and also mention about Pokémon Breeding, a new way to breed Pokémon. We also explain when a baby Pokémon opens its eyes and whoever sees first, they consider them as a parent. Mackenzie and I both promised to our parents that we'll take care and protect them as long that we don't tell anyone._

_After a few days have passed, the frog-like Pokémon said its first word._

"_Froakie."_

_Then the two small canines Pokémon said their first word as well._

"_Ri."_

_We were surprise when they said their first word. Mackenzie had an idea to have a Pokémon Battle. We all battle and had fun. Then six years passed by and they all evolved into their final stage. During those six years, we learned that Riolu is a rare Fighting Type and Lucario is a Fighting and Steel Type. We also discovered the Aura Sphere Move and the Water Shuriken Move. Lucario explains to Mackenzie and me that Greninja is a Water and Dark Type Pokémon._

Josh and Mackenzie took their fighting stances.

"Begin!" Lucario yelled.

Josh rushes in to Mackenzie and tries to do a quick lunge stab, but Mackenzie brought her wooden Japanese Sword to the side of her face to block the attack. Mackenzie pushes the sword away and went on the offensive. Josh had no choice but to block her attacks and backing away.

"Ha!" The two of them yelled as they both locked weapons together, looking straight at the other. Josh pushes his opponent's sword away to gain the advantage. While Josh and Mackenzie were sparring each other, the three Pokémon continue to watch.

"The both of them seem to be doing well." Greninja said.

"I agree." Lucy nodded.

"But let's not forget, a shard from the sword of Soul Edge is still inside Josh's body." Lucario said.

"Not to mention that shard is dangerous." Lucy said.

"And we can't be able to destroy it." Greninja frowned.

That was true. They all won't forget what happen on that snowy night eleven years ago. As they were talking, there was a explosion from the mansion in one of the rooms.

_Music Stops_

They all stop what they were doing.

"What was that?" Josh wondered.

"I don't know." Mackenzie said.

Josh and Mackenzie ran up to Lucario, Lucy, and Greninja. Lucario closes his eyes and his small appendages rise. Inside the mansion, Lucario can see three red auras.

"What is it?" Josh asks Lucario.

"There are four unknown auras in there." Lucario answered.

"Where in the house?" Mackenzie asked.

"In Josh's Room." Lucario said.

Josh took a step forward. "Whatever it is, we should check it out."

* * *

><p>Josh's Room<p>

_Dark Samus Prologue_

They all enter the room and the room was big. There was a bed at the end of the room; on the right side was a book shelf, filled with manga books and guide books. On the left side of the bed was a black bureau with seven drawers. Across from the bed was a flat screen TV with HD. But in the center of the room were two Primas's and a Shadow General.

"What are they?" Josh asked.

Lucario, Lucy and Greninja went in front of Josh and Mackenzie.

"What's that in their hands?" Mackenzie asked, noticing the two Primas with a Super Scope and the Shadow General was carrying two Beam Swords.

Then the Shadow General and the two Primas headed toward the window and jumped through it.

"Come on!" Mackenzie yelled.

* * *

><p>Outside<p>

All five of them followed them outside.

"Lucario, Lucy, use Aura Spheres to stop them!" Josh shouted. "We can't let them escape!"

Lucario and Lucy put their hands together to create a blue ball of energy then fire it at the two Primas and the Shadow General. The three of them turns around to face them.

"You three." Josh called out. "You're not going anywhere." They all got into a fighting stance.

_A High-Spirited Tiger_

"The three of you will take out those things with the Super Scopes." Mackenzie said to Lucario, Lucy and Greninja.

"Mackenzie and I will take care of it with the Beam Swords." Josh said.

Josh and Mackenzie rushes toward the Shadow General. Josh went to the right while Mackenzie went to the left and tried to slash the Shadow General's face, but the Shadow General brought the Beam Swords to its face to block the attack.

"Take this!" Greninja shouted as he sent a Water Shuriken to a Prima. The Prima tried to fire but got hit by the Water Shuriken. Before it could even attack back, it was met with a powerful Force Palm and it was destroyed. Greninja looks at Lucy.

"I assume that you have taken care of its partner?" Greninja asked.

Lucy nodded. "Let's help Josh and Mackenzie."

The Shadow General grabs Josh by the neck with its armored tail and threw him into Mackenzie and they both fell to the ground.

"Damn." Josh grunted, getting back up. "This thing is tough."

Mackenzie nodded as she got up. "We need to find a way to beat this thing."

"Are you alright?" Lucario asked, standing next to Josh.

"I'm alright." Josh grins.

"Good." Lucario said. "Let's beat this thing, now!"

Lucario, Lucy and Greninja rushes to the Shadow General and Lucario sent a small Aura Sphere to the Shadow General's face. While it scream in pain, Greninja struck the Shadow General's armor to the side with two water swords in a reverse grip and Lucy uses Extreme Speed to take the Beam Swords out its claws.

"Now!" Josh and Mackenzie yelled.

_Critical Finish_

Lucario and Lucy did a double Force Palm behind the Shadow General and Greninja did a Water Shuriken at the chest then Josh and Mackenzie rushes in for the final strike, going down, sideways and the Shadow General fell to the ground, defeated.

_Confession_

Josh and Mackenzie stood next to each and Lucario and Lucy stood on either side. Greninja stood behind and crosses his arms.

_Music Stops_

All of a sudden, the Shadow General and the two Primas were transforming into purple energy and the energy headed back to the mansion.

* * *

><p>Josh' Room<p>

The five of them made it back to the room. They all watch as the purple energy was shot to the pile of video games.

"They got away." Josh grunted, making a fist.

Mackenzie looks at Lucy. "What was that all about?"

Lucy shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know."

Josh went over to the video game pile and notices that the copy of Super Smash Bros for Wii U started to glow. He back away from it.

"I think we're about to have some company." Josh said.

A huge portal appeared at the center and two huge white gloves dropped out of the portal. When the smoke cleared, Josh notices there were two disembody white gloves.

"Where are we?" the left hand asked under the right hand.

"I think we made it." The right hand said as he got up to float, looking around the room.

"_GGGggrrr!"_

The right turns around to see Lucario and Lucy charging up two Aura Spheres.

"Wait, don't kill us!" Master Hand pleaded. "We are desperate need of help!"

Josh sweatdropped. "Well that was awkward." Josh said.

Lucario closes his eyes and begins to read the hand's mind. Then he stops charging his Aura Sphere. Josh looks at him.

"Why did you stop?" Josh asked.

"He's telling the truth." Lucario said.

Mackenzie walks up behind Josh. "Perhaps we should sit down and listen to what they say."

Josh turns his head around and nodded. Then Mackenzie and Josh made their way to sit on the end of the bed.

"So." Josh began to speak. "How did you two come here?"

Master Hand clears his "throat". "We're here because of the Dark Shadow Army."

Josh and Mackenzie looks at each before staring back at Master Hand and Crazy Hand. "The Dark Shadow Army?" Josh asked confused.

"That's right." Master Hand answered.

Mackenzie went over to pick up the copy of Super Smash Bros. for Wii Uand brought it over to the bed. "I think that the game we got must be corrupted." Mackenzie said.

"Don't worry about it." Master Hand said. "The disc is not corrupted. Besides, if you keep thinking like that, you're going burst a blood vessel."

"Not mention you have two six foot tall Lucarios." Crazy Hand pointed out.

"If you ask me, I say this is destiny." Josh said.

Lucario nodded.

"We'll listen to what you have to say." Mackenzie said.

Josh crosses his arms over his chest. "So what is the Dark Shadow Army trying to do?"

"Take over the worlds." Master Hand said. "Their main goal is to try take over any world they come across with the help of a Dark Shadow Bomb and the aid of the Subspace Army." The two teens and the Pokémon were shocked.

"No way…" Josh muttered.

"Does that mean Tabuu returned?" Mackenzie asked.

"No." Master Hand said. "Tabuu is dead."

"So who is leading them?" Mackenzie asked.

"Xeon." Crazy Hand said.

"So how did you two end up here?" Mackenzie asked.

"Heh heh…" Master Hand chuckled nervously. "Well you see… after we defeated Tabuu five years ago, Crazy and I were setting up the next Smash Tourney until we were captured. The Shadow Primals brought us to the Dark Realm of Subspace. When we were there, R.O.B was there as well."

"R.O.B.?" Josh and Mackenzie both asked.

"Why was R.O.B. there?" Lucario asked.

"He was captured, along with the rest of his kind." Master Hand explains. "R.O.B. has nearly been there for five years."

"But who's Xeon?" Lucy asked.

"We believe that Xeon is the leader of the Dark Shadow Army and the creator of Subspace." Master Hand said.

"Does the others know about this as well?" Mackenzie asked.

Master Hand shook himself. "No." Master Hand said. "After what happen in Brawl, I sent them all back to their worlds so the next tournament can be prepared in a few years."

"Ok then." Josh said.

"Now," Master Hand said. "Will you help us?"

"**Master Josh, what's going on?"**

Everyone turn their attention to the doorway where two girls were standing. The first girl was a tall robot, about 5'8". She was wearing a maiden's uniform and her body was like a robot and mechanical. Her hair is green and the color of her eyes are blue.

"**Charmaru."** Josh said.

**Charmaru Kuri is a robot that has been invented by the class mechanical genius Rain Hakase. Chamaru thrusters can allow her to fly, but she can only do so for half an hour before she can recharge. She is also an expert hand-to-hand combat. Due to the A.I., Charmaru can interact and connect to other computer networks with ease.**

The second girl was short, about 4'99". She was wearing her school uniform and wearing a long white science lab coat. Her black hair was in a pony tail and the color of her eyes is green.

"**Rain."** Mackenzie said.

**Rain Hakase is a robotic expert. Rain is close friends to Josh and Mackenzie. Rain is a member of two clubs at the school, Robot Research Society and the Science Research Community. Thus, she is the smartest out of all her classmates due to her great intelligence and obsession in work, but somewhat lacking in common sense, leading her classmates referring her as the daughter of science or mad scientist along with Akari.**

In the year of 2008 Rain discover Lucario, Lucy, and Greninja at Josh's mansion after Josh was wounded from the fight with General Hong that took place two years ago in 2006 when Charmaru, Akari herself ended up in the real world along with her lab. She also learned that a fragment of Soul Edge was inside Josh's body that transformed him into the form of Nightmare a.k.a. Aura Nightmare, and agreed to help him along with Charmaru and Akari to find a way.

Rain notices the two hands and looks at Josh and Mackenzie. "Who are they?" Rain asked.

"This is Master Hand and Crazy Hand." Josh said.

"You mean them from the Super Smash Bros. Series?" Rain asked, raising her eyebrows.

"That's right." Josh nodded.

"We'll explain everyting." Master Hand said.

_After a few mintues…_

"So let me get this straight." Rain said, sitting down on the bed next to Josh. "The Dark Shadow Army wants to take over any world they've come across and take over our world as well?"

"That's the point of it." Master Hand said.

"I say we should help." Charmaru said, looking at them. "If we help them, the chances of saving the worlds are one hundred percent."

"Alright then." Master Hand said, happily. "Now, Josh. Can you please bring the Wii U Game Pad, the 3DS XL and the Wii Mote?"

Josh went over to his video game pile and presents them to Master Hand. Master Hand shot several blue beams at them. "Now," Master Hand said. "The Wii Mote can be used to open portals to get to the worlds. Next, the Wii U Game Pad and the 3DS can be used to call, check the status of the Smashers and to stop the Dark Shadow Army."

"Nice." Josh said, impressed.

"The Dark Shadow Army is sending the Subspace Army towards Pac-Man's world, so go there first." Master Hand said.

Josh pressed the A button and a blue beam of light was shot from the Wii Mote and a portal appeared. Before he can say anything, Master Hand shot two more blue beams at Josh and Mackenzie.

"I hope you guys like the Job Style System." Crazy Hand said.

"Alright."Master Hand said. "You need to make sure that you think about the Job Style System." He explained.

Then a screen popped up. "There we go." Master Hand said. "Touch the icon that says "Job Style Creation System".

Josh touched it and it revealed the first two Job Styles. "Hhhmm…" Josh said. "Aura Guardian…" He touch the icon and his body glowed. When his body stop glowing, his appearance change.

"So, how do I look?" Josh asked.

"You look like Sir Aaron." Mackenzie pointed out.

A mirror appeared behind Josh and he turns around. Mackenzie was right, he did look like Sir Aaron. The only differences were his eyes were blue instead of black and his black hair was dark blue. "So I get some of Lucario's and Lucy's powers?" Josh asked.

"Yes and no." Master Hand said. "You do have their powers but your powers are inferior to theirs."

Josh put his right hand out to try an Aura Sphere, but his hand glowed. "Not bad."

Mackenzie touch the other Job Style that's says "Ninja Apprentice". Her body glowed as well. Mackenzie turns around and her eyes were wide. Mackenzie has white spots over her eyes that are white sclera, red irises, and white pupils and her mouth is hidden behind a large, pink tongue that wraps around Mackenzie's neck and extends outward behind her head.

Master Hand looks at her. "You job style is the same as his."

"This… is odd…" Mackenzie said nervously.

"You'll get used to it in time." Greninja assured her.

"What about my master?" Chamaru asks Master Hand.

"I'll have mined once we find Akari." Rain said.

Josh walks up to the portal. "So we just-" Then Master hand shoved them all inside.

"Good luck!" Master Hand called, before the portal closes.

"You're the bomb!" Crazy Hand cheered, holding an actual bomb.

"Don't even think about it." Master Hand said. "Let's get some work done."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter<strong>

"**Packing Milk"**

**Do you want to save your data?**

**Yes**

**Creating new save data**

**-Village-**

**Josh, Mackenzie, Lucario, Lucy, Greninja**

* * *

><p><em>And so the story begins with a good start. There will be more characterizations that will come up from time to time. You'll see conversations and battles in the incoming chapters, so please, I ask you to enjoy the read.<em>

_I encourage Smash fanatics to enjoy end review._


	2. Packing Milk

Chapter 2 Packing Milk

Pac Man 2: The New Adventures

Stock Farm

Right above the farm a portal appears as Josh, Lucario, Lucy, Mackenzie and Greninja were flung out. They all landed on each other. But when Josh felt the spike chests that were pressing hard against his chest, he screams in pain. As he was screaming in pain, Josh remembers that night when the three Pokémon were getting used to live with him.

_Flashback_

_Josh was running into the forest after two culprits that tried to kill him and rape Mackenzie without reason. He stops in his tracks and gasp. Standing right in front of him was one of his friends from school, Walker, who being held prisoner by one of the culprits. One of the culprits had a gun pointed in front of Josh while the other culprit has a sword pressed against his throat._

_"Let him go now, you bastards!" Josh yelled._

_"Not until you die!" the first culprit snarled._

_"Yeah!" the second culprit agreed. "Somebody from the Navy paid us handsomely to get rid of you and you're entire family!"_

_Josh looks at him with a confused look. "Somebody from the Navy pay you to kill me?"_

_"That's right and we're not going to say who." The first culprit said._

_Josh tightens his fists. Someone was trying to kill him and his family? But who and why? His friends were at the center of the problem and they are all just innocent people. He needed to get to the bottom of this but first he needed help, who was on their way but it will take a long time to get here to where he is now. On his right was a branch and he quickly picked it up and pointed at them. _

_"You're not going anywhere until you tell me!" Josh shouted as he ran towards them. But a huge figure landed in front of him. Several figures jump down from the trees creating a circle, cutting off an escape. Josh grunted a bit and took a few steps back. The huge figure ran up to him and punches him in the left side of the face twice, following up with two knee strikes each to the stomach and to the chest._

_"A-augh…" Josh groans putting his left arm over his stomach. He couldn't see who it was because of the dark._

_"Is this all you can do, Landry?" the huge figure asked._

_"You're going to regret that." Josh growled._

_"Oh really now?" the huge figure chuckled with arms spread. Lights illuminated the area around them that went to 20ft of the forest. Josh covers his eyes with his right hand. After he removed his hand he gasps. "You!"_

_Within 30 kilometers of the forest, shot can be heard, solders' screaming and a very deadly, powerful menacing roar can also be heard over the shouts and the yells that shook the forest._

_End of Flashback_

"Calm down, Josh, please!" Mackenzie pleaded. Mackenzie was kneeling down next to Josh who was lying on the ground, holding his right hand. She already took the hat, the cape, the shirt and the gloves off of him, revealing his six pack abs so Lucario and Lucy can help to stop the pain. Upon the chest were five long dark scars running down from the chest to the stomach. The stomach had two short scars.

Lucario puts his paws on both sides of Josh's head while Lucy knelt down on the other side of Josh and she stretch out her paws over his chest. Their hands were engulfing in aura as they try to calm the raging aura that was inside Josh. After a few minutes have passed, the raging aura was gone. Josh sat up straight as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Are you okay, Josh?" Lucy asked.

"I think so…" Josh muttered.

"We are both sorry that our spike chests landed on you." Lucy apologizes to him.

"I accept your apology." Josh said. Josh looks down at the scars. "I still can't believe the damage I've done."

"I know." Mackenzie said.

Josh puts his right hand on his chest. "I can still feel the power coming from the shard."

"Let's hope that we can find away to destroy the shard of Soul Edge." Lucario said.

Lucy and Mackenzie helps Josh on his feet. Mackenzie gave him back the shirt, the gloves, the cape and the hat and he puts them back on. "So, where are we?" Lucy asked.

_Mischief_

Josh heads over to the path and looks to the left. There was a farmer sleeping in front of the barn and a pile of hay was above the sleeping farmer. He turns around. "I think we're in Pac Man 2: The New Adventures." Josh said.

Mackenzie walks up to him. "We're at the Stock Farm." Mackenzie said.

Lucy notices a yellow circle with a large mouth as well as hands, feet, eyes and a long nose boy, trying to reach a bottle.

"Hey, isn't that Pac-Man?" Lucy points at him.

"Let's go help him." Josh suggested. All of them past the sleeping farmer and went over to see Pac-Man.

"How can I get that bottle?" Pac-Man said to himself, trying to reach the bottle.

"Do you need help?" Josh asked.

Pac-Man turns around to look at them. "How come you're wearing a costume?" Pac-Man asked.

"We just wanted to be like our heroes." Mackenzie lied.

"Do you need some help?" Lucy asked.

"Yes I do." Pac-Man said. "Thanks."

Mackenzie notices a black crow landed on the clothesline and she threw a rock at it. The crow screeches angrily and flew towards her and Pac-Man while the bottle was fell onto the ground.

"AAaahh!" they both scream as the crow was chasing them around.

"That's what happens if you throw a rock at a crow." Josh said.

Pac-Man sees the bottle and picks it up. "Now to get that milk." Pac-Man said. Pac-Man began milking the cow. "All right." Pac-Man smiles. He turns around and looks at the group. "Thank you for helping me getting the milk." He said.

"Anytime." Josh said.

All of a sudden, fifteen Primids shows up and surrounds them. All of them except Pac Man got into a fighting stance.

"What are those?" Pac-Man asked scared.

"Ask questions later when we get out of this." Josh said. He ran up to a Primid and whacks it.

Mackenzie stood close to Pac-Man while the others fight the Primids. A Primid tried to sneak for a attack, but Mackenzie caught the Primid. Mackenzie rushes into it and tosses the Primid to Lucario, who shot the Primid with an Aura Sphere. Lucy sent one more Aura Sphere at the last Primid.

_Music Stops_

"That's the last of them." Lucy said.

Pac-Man stood in front of them. "What was that all about?" Pac-Man asked.

"Well… see…" Josh tried to explain.

"There's this group that we're after." Mackenzie said.

"This group is going to take over this place." Lucario explains.

"Do you want to join me then?" Pac-Man asked.

"Really?" Mackenzie smiles.

"Of course." Pac-Man smiles at them. "After all, you showed them who's boss."

"Thank you." Lucy said.

**Pac-Man joined your team!**

"Let's take this over back to my house." Pac-Man said. As they all past the sleeping farmer they made it to Pac Man's home.

* * *

><p>Pac-Man's House<p>

_Home Sweet Home_

They all enter into the yard.

"That's a nice house." Josh said, looking at the house.

"Thank you." Pac-Man said. "Let's all go inside." As they went inside, the group can hear the cries of a baby.

"Aw." Mackenzie cooed. Sitting on the floor was a baby whose body was the same as Pac Man but smaller. Standing next to Pac-Baby was Ms Pac-Man. She looks exactly like her husband she has a mole on her face and wears a red bow on her head and wearing lipstick.

"Here you go." Pac-Man said, as he hands over the milk to Ms Pac-Man. Pac-Baby stops crying after see the bottle of milk.

"Thanks darling." Ms Pac-Man smiled. She notices the group behind Pac-Man. "Are they friends of yours, Pac-Man?" she asks.

"Yes they are." Pac-Man said. "They help me get the milk and we fought off some strange monsters."

"Oh my." Ms Pac-Man said. "You're not hurt?"

"No." Pac-Man answered.

"Let's introduce ourselves." Josh said. "I'm Josh."

"My name is Mackenzie."

"I am Lucario."

"I'm Lucy."

"Call me Greninja."

"I want to thank you for helping my husband." Ms Pac-Man thanked them.

"It was nothing." Josh said, scratching the back of his head.

Pac-Baby crawled between her parent and sits down in front of them.

"Here you go sweetie." Ms. Pac-Man said, giving the bottle to her daughter.

Pac-Baby stares at the bottle.

"It's cute to see Pac-Baby staring at the bottle." Mackenzie grins.

Then Pac-Baby started drinking the milk… fast.

"Slow down, Pac-Baby!" Pac- Man said, shocked.

* * *

><p><em>Preview of the next chapter<em>

_"I'm Josh."_

_"I'm Mackenzie."_

_"So where do you think we're going?"_

_"We're going to be sent to get a flower on a mountain."_

_"Next time: __**Bomb Party!**__"_

_Enjoy and review, everyone. Chapters 2 and 3 will remain the same as last time then I should get some work done on the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3 Bomb Party

Chapter 3 Bomb Party!

Pac-Man's House

_Home Sweet Home_

As Pac- Man was watching his program, Josh, Mackenzie, Lucario and Lucy were talking outside of the house while Greninja kept Pac- Baby company in the kitchen with Ms Pac-Man.

"So where are they?" Mackenzie asked.

The two Aura Pokémon closes their eyes and begin sensing the army.

"Anything?" Josh asked.

"Yes." Lucario answered. "They're here."

"But we don't know where, though." Mackenzie said.

"Let's hope we find them." Lucy said. "As soon as we find them, the better for this world to be safe."

The four of them went back inside the house. Ms Pac-Man came into the living with Greninja, holding a yellow pass.

"Today is Lucy's Birthday, she loves fresh mountain flowers." Ms Pac-Man said.

Pac-Man got off his chair and walks in front of her.

"Please take the rope-way, and pick some flowers for her." Ms Pac- Man said.

"All right." Pac-Man smiles.

"But please be careful." Ms Pac-Man said. "I heard on the TV there were some monsters on the mountain where the flowers are."

"We will." Greninja said.

They all went outside.

* * *

><p>Pac-Man's House<p>

_Mischief_

"So where is the station?" Josh asked.

"It's near the stock farm." Pac-Man answered.

All of them left the yard and went into the stock farm.

* * *

><p>Stock Farm<p>

Lucario sent an Aura Sphere to the hay and landed on the sleeping farmer.

They past farm and found the station and went inside. Pac-Man showed his pass to the guard and the guard let them all board the trolley. The trolley started to move towards the mountain and reached their destination.

* * *

><p>Ropeway Station<p>

_Haste make Waste_

"So where are those flowers?" Josh asked as they all exit the station.

"Somewhere are on the mountain." Pac-Man said.

Pac-Man walks up to a sign that says "Danger." He looks up and yelled as a big boulder was going to crush him. Lucario used Extremespeed to grab Pac-Man before he was crushed.

"Are you ok?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yes, I am." Pac-Man nodded.

"I'm going back inside to ask where the flowers are located." Josh said. He went back inside and came out a few seconds later.

"Alright, then." Josh said. "The flowers are located farther up the mountain."

"So how do we get up the mountain?" Lucario asked.

Mackenzie notices a rope hanging down a few feet away from them.

"There's a rope over here, you guys." Mackenzie said, walking over to it. Josh picks up a rock and threw it. The rope fell into Mackenzie's hand and she gave it a good pull.

"We should be able to go on all at once." Mackenzie said.

"We'll meet you all at the top." Lucario said as Lucario and Lucy used Extreme Speed to get to the top while Greninja used Hydro Pump to follow them.

"Let's get going." Pac-Man said.

Josh grabs the rope and started to climb, followed closely by Mackenzie and Pac-Man.

* * *

><p>Cliff<p>

Pac-Man wipes the sweat off his forehead with a white cloth. Pac-Man walks over to a sign that says "Guide" where Josh was reading.

"What does it say?" Pac-Man asked.

"It says that we need to use a Paraglide." Josh said, reading the sign.

"So where do we find one?" Pac-Man asked.

"Up there." Mackenzie pointed.

There was a red paraglide hanging in a tree, right next to the "Guide" sign. Lucario walks over, jumps in the air and grabs it. Lucy notices there was something above the paraglide. Lucy jumps onto a branch and grabs two chests.

"What did you find?" Greninja asked.

"I found these two chests that were above." Lucy answered.

"Let's see what's in there." Lucario suggested.

Josh and Mackenzie knelt down in front of the two chests and open them up. Inside were two Jetpacks, but not just any two Jetpacks.

"These are the Jetpacks from Halo." Josh said.

"What's Halo?" Pac-Man asked.

"Nothing." Josh lied.

Mackenzie stands up and turns around to face Lucario, Lucy and Greninja.

"All of you should return in the Pokeballs for now." Mackenzie said.

All three of them turned into red energy and the energy went to the Pokeballs. Josh and Mackenzie put the Jetpacks on.

"Let's go." Pac-Man said. He picks up the paraglide, ran to the edge to jump and soar into the air. Josh and Mackenzie ran to the edge of the cliff and jumps into the air.

* * *

><p>Misty Flight<p>

_Only Young Once_

"Hey, what is that?" Mackenzie wonders. A few feet ahead of them were Clyde, who was carrying a boulder and he was being accompanied by two Armnights, a Trowlon and two Feyesh.

"Let's take them down!" Josh yelled as he engages the two Armnights and the Trowlon while Mackenzie and Pac-Man takes on the two Feyesh and Clyde. Mackenzie used Hydro Pump at Clyde, making him drop the boulder and fleeing the scene. Josh blocks the two Armnights, but the Trowlon tackles him

"Augh!" Josh yelled. Josh quickly takes out the two Armnights and turns around to face the Trowlon but realizes that he's coming close to the ground and landed. Josh dodges the Trowlon and waited a few seconds for the Jetpack to recharge. After a few seconds, he jumps into the air and puts his right hand on the Trowlon.

"Force Palm!" Josh shouted. His right hand glowed and fires a huge light green blast from his hand at the Trowlon. Josh flies up to Mackenzie, who was just finish beating the two Feyesh.

* * *

><p>Hillock<p>

_Haste makes Waste_

After beating the enemies, Pac-Man crashes into a tree and landed on his feet. Josh and Mackenzie threw their Pokeballs in the air and Lucario, Lucy and Greninja appeared.

"Did you guys had any trouble on the way here?" Lucy asked.

"We ran into the ghosts and the armies, but we took care of them." Josh said.

"Good." Greninja said.

"Let's keep moving." Mackenzie said as they all made their way to the next area.

* * *

><p>Top of the Mountain<p>

They were walking by some trees until Josh spotted something.

"It's a Subspace Bomb." Mackenzie gasp.

"There are two robots on either side." Pac-Man said.

The group walks up to the bomb. Lucario looks at the timer on the bomb. "We only have two minutes to disarm this bomb." Lucario said.

"Let's see if we can do some damage to stop the time." Josh said.

"Hit that bomb!" Mackenzie yelled. They all started attacking the bomb with a lot of Force Palms, Water Shurikens and Aura Spheres. The timer on the bomb stops.

"Yes!" Mackenzie smiled.

"Not a moment too soon." Greninja said. Josh and Mackenzie pulled the two Robs away from the bomb and Lucario pushes the bomb off the cliff.

"Here we go." Pac-Man said as he walks over to the flowers and picks up a pink flower.

"Let's head back down the mountain." Lucario said.

They all sat down at the base of the tree. Mackenzie stretches her arms out and pulls a vine. A hole appeared beneath her and she fell in. "Aahh!" She screamed.

"Mackenzie!" Josh yelled as he went in after her.

Lucario, Lucy, Greninja and Pac-Man all went inside the hole after them.

* * *

><p>Ropeway Station<p>

Mackenzie landed on her feet when she came out of the hole. Mackenzie turns around and Josh crashes into her on the ground. Not before long, the three Pokémon landed on top of them while Pac-Man landed on his feet in front of them.

"Are you guys alright?" Greninja asked, who was on the top of the pile.

"Yeah." Lucario said.

Greninja got off the two Aura Pokémon and the two of them got up. Josh gets up and pulled up Mackenzie to her feet.

"We're at the Ropeway Station." Lucy said.

"At least we took out the bomb." Lucario said.

"Let's go." Greninja said.

_After traveling on the trolley and past the Stock Farm…_

* * *

><p>Pac-Man's House<p>

_Home Sweet Home_

Living Room

"We're back!" Mackenzie shouted.

Pac-Man hands over the flower to Ms. Pac-Man.

"Thanks, honey." Ms. Pac-Man thanked him. Ms. Pac-Man turns around and walks over to the birthday girl. "Happy Birthday, Lucy."

Lucy takes the flower and put it in her hair.

A note appeared above Josh's head and landed safely in his hands. Josh begins to read the note.

_"Excellent work, Josh, Mackenzie, Lucario, Lucy and Greninja. All of you have defeated the Primids before they liberate Pac-Man. Return immediately with the Wii Mote ASAP."_

_From, Master Hand and Crazy Hand_

"We did it!" Josh turns around and smiles at Lucario and Lucy.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Josh closed his eyes. "I want to save every world and become friends with the people along the way."

"What about the danger?" Mackenzie asked.

"We'll just asked our Pokémon to protect us while we have that "power" Master Hand said…"

"Are you guys leaving?" Pac-Man asked, walking up to them with Ms. Pac-Man.

"Yes. We're going to travel to the other worlds to save the others." Mackenzie replied.

"It's a shame you can't stay here." Ms. Pac-Man said disappointed.

But suddenly, Josh and Mackenzie's bodies glowed in a bright light and stopped.

"What was that just now?" Josh asked confuse. Josh notices that he was wearing his normal clothes. But Josh sees he was wearing two sneakers and a pair of brown gloves and Mackenzie notices she has them as well.

"Let me try it." Josh throws out an 8-bit Power Pellet, which is followed by several 8-bit pellets. Then he transforms into a ball eats the 8-bit Power Pellet and transform back into his normal form.

"Nice." Mackenzie said.

"Let's talk about this with the hands when we get back." Greninja said.

"Good luck on your adventures!" Josh grabs the Wii Mote opened up the portal. They all walk inside the portal and vanished in front of everyone.

"Good luck!"The two of them yelled.

"I think we'll see them some other time." Ms. Pac-Man said.

"… I hope so too… I hope so too…" Pac-Man said, nodding his head.

* * *

><p><em>Preview of the next Chapter<em>

_"I'm Josh!"_

_"I'm Mackenzie."_

_"We saved Pac-Man's world."_

_"I think we're going to prepare now."_

_"Why?"_

_"They're invading a city on our world."_

_"Wait, isn't that Angel Grove?"_

_"Next time: __**The **__**Mighty Morphin Smashers**__!"_

_R&R please! Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will come out soon._


	4. The Mighty Morphin Smashers

The Mighty Morphin Smashers

_"Master, the plan to invade Pac-Man's world has failed." The Shadow Minister said._

_Xeon turns around and looks down at the Shadow Minister. "How?" Xeon asked._

_"It appears that Master Hand recruited two teens and three Pokemon, A Lucario, a Greninja and a Shiny Lucario."_

_"Hm." Xeon said. Xeon turns on a screen and sees Angel Grove._

**_"Is that place the same as the rumored world?"_** the voice asked.

"No." Xeon said. "It's identical but different. We will catch them off guard."

"Right." The Shadow Minister said.

* * *

><p>Smash Mansion<p>

Command Room

Josh, Mackenzie, Lucario, Lucy and Greninja steps out of the portal and gasps. They were inside a room full of computers.

"We're back!" Josh called.

Rain steps in as Master Hand appeared in the room.

"Welcome back." Rain greeted them.

"How are things going in Pac-Man's world?" Master Hand asked.

"It went well." Josh said. "So what happen to my room?"

"We change the location." Master Hand said. "You're standing inside the command room."

**"Hello."** A voice said.

A girl steps into the room. The girl was wearing a dark purple t-shirt, blue shorts and black shoes. Her skin was white and she has long black hair and blue eyes.

"Hi **Arkari**." Mackenzie said.

**Akari Watson is a robtic expert along with Rain. She is a member of two clubs at school. Akari has became close friends with Josh and Mackenzie when they ended up in the real world.**

"Hi Mackenzie." Akari said. "I brought two people over."

Two boys enter the room. The first boy was wearing a red t-shirt, khaki shorts and red shoes. He has black hair and green eyes.

"Hey **Zack**." Josh said.

**Zach Wright is a friend of Josh. Zach and Josh both met in gym class and he's pretty good at basketball. At first Zach didn't make any friends when he was transferred from his school. He was still getting used to the school.**

The second boy was short. He was wearing a white t-shirt, black shorts and gray sneakers. His hair is blonde and has blue eyes.

"Hi **Kevin**." Josh said.

**Kevin Ketchum is an expert Karate Master. Kevin is a good friend of Mackenzie and the cousin of Zack Wright. Kevin is the chairman of the Karate Club at the school. He is also a big fan of the Final Fantasy games and movies.**

"What are you guys doing here?" Josh asked.

"We were stopping by to pick up my Final Fantasy movie." Kevin said.

"But when we saw Rain and Akari going inside your room, a portal appeared and Akari said we can step inside." Zach said.

"So, anyway." Master Hand said. "Welcome to the Smash Mansion. The Smash Mansion has everything you need. Bedrooms, dining rooms, swimming pools end everything."

"I like it." Chamaru said, stepping into the room.

"Josh, the Jetpacks." Greninja said.

"Right." Josh said. He took out the two Jetpacks. "We found these while we were there."

Kevin nodded and looks at Mackenzie. "Master Hand here says that he can give us the Job Style System, right?" Kevin asked.

"That's right." Rain said, entering the room.

**"What's going on here?"** a voice asked. They all look at the entrance and gasp except for Rain. There was a girl standing right there. She was wearing a pink, white shorts and pink sneakers. Her hair was chestnut brown and she has green eyes.

**"Flower."** Kevin muttered.

**Flower Snow is friend of Josh and cousin to Mackenzie. Flower has like Josh when they both met at the beach party. He saved her after getting abuse by bunch of guys. After saving her, Flow has feelings for Josh and never told him how she felt about him. Flower is a cheerful and caring girl. She takes part in the band concerts and gets a good grade because of her skills with a flute. Flower also can recognize any anime song, but she doesn't like snakes.**

"Flower?" Mackenzie asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering where I left my book in your room, Josh." Flower said.

"How did you get in here?" Master Hand asked.

"The portal was still in Josh's room." Rain said.

"Ok." Master Hand sighed. "We'll have to explain what's going on."

_Several minutes later…_

"We understand the situation now." Kevin said.

"Good." Master Hand said. "I'm going to give you your Job Style System."

Kevin, Rain, Akari, and Flower felt their bodies glow.

"Now you can all use the Job Style System." Master Hand said.

"It's all set bro." Crazy Hand said, appearing in the room.

"What's all set?" Josh asked.

Master Hand looks at Josh. "A new Job Style." Master Hand said.

Josh accesses the menu and touches the new job

_Power Smashers_

_Morph into the __eponymous Power Smashers to utilize special powers and pilot immense assault machines called Smash Zords._

Josh pressed it and everybody glowed.

"Why do we all look the same?" Mackenzie asks looking at herself.

"And how did this get in our hands?" Josh asked, looking in his right hand.

In Josh's hand was a Power Morpher and he can see a Lucario and a shiny Lucario in a small circle. Mackenzie was holding hers and can see a Greninja in the small circle.

"Nice." Josh said.

Rain can see a Charizard inside the small circle as well.

"I have a Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee in my Morpher." Kevin said, looking at the Pokémon.

"I got a Gallade." Zach said.

"And I have a Scyther." Flower said.

"Mine is a Ursaring." Akari smiled.

"So they can Morph a like Power Ranger." Lucario said.

"That's right." Master Hand said. "Whenever Josh and Mackenzie are separated by you three, they can Morph into a Power Smasher."

"Not bad." Greninja said.

"But there's a difference in your Power Morpher." Master Hand said.

"About what?" Josh asked.

"When you Morph into your Power Smasher, your costume form will be half blue and half yellow. You can master a technique or skill and if you can complete it, you can switch to the "Aura Guardian" job." Master Hand said.

"How do we Morph?" Josh asked.

"I think we all know the answer to that, Josh." Kevin smiled.

The siren went off.

"What's going on?" Josh asked Master Hand.

"It seems that they're targeting another world now." Master Hand said.

"Which world is that?" Mackenzie asked.

Master Hand teleported Josh's game collection in the command room. Chamaru picks up the game "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers".

"Why are they targeting this world?" Lucario asked.

"You got me." Flower said. "But I don't like it."

Josh points the Wii Mote at the game and a portal appeared.

"Chamaru, you can stay here." Rain said, looking at Chamaru.

"Alright." Chamaru nodded. "If anything happens, I'll come to back you up."

"Alright, let's go." Josh said.

Master Hand, Crazy Hand and Chamaru all watch them all step into the portal and disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>Preview of the next chapter<em>

_"I'm Kevin."_

_"I'm Flower."_

_"Who do you think we'll meet?"_

_"I'm not sure, but I'm really looking forward to this."_

_"Next time: __**"Green with Dark Power Part 1."**_

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R please! Meanwhile, I'm going to find out more about why Zack left the team. It's been a long time when I watch the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.<em>


End file.
